


Pros and Cons

by neonpolitann



Series: Miraculous [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix is sorta just there not interested in love but wants Mari happy nonetheless, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Ships It, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Juleka is a Tease, Mylène wants Marinette to find love, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rose is supportive, Teen Crush, embarrassed marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann
Summary: It's been at least a month and a half since Marinette has been torn about liking Luka and Adrien.Alya wrangled up the girls to make a list for Marinette to pick.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Rose Lavillant, Alya Césaire & Alix Kubdel, Alya Césaire & Juleka Couffaine, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Mylène Haprèle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rose Lavillant, Mylène Haprèle & Alix Kubdel, Mylène Haprèle & Rose Lavillant, Rose Lavillant & Alya Césaire
Series: Miraculous [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162421
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I'm physically and mentally torn between Adrienette, Felinette and Lukanette.
> 
> Even Ninnette, smh
> 
> I'm a slut for Marinette having affections.
> 
> Ngl, I low-key want to do Marinette x Claude?
> 
> And since I saw a few fics doing this, why not join it?

"Now, we all know why we're here," Alya began, the ruler in her hand smacking against her free palm as some of the girls nodded.

Alya was more than enthusiastic to continue with her plan, as was Rose, she always jumps at the chance of being involved with anything relating to love. Juleka, however, gave a disinterested sigh even though she was extremely amused, making sure to give Marinette a smirk every now and then.

Alix laid on the floor, next to Rose and Juleka who laid against the chaise Marinette was on. Alix kept tossing the tennis ball up into the air and effortlessly catching it while Mylène was eager to help in anyway possible.

"You," Alya pointed the ruler to Marinette, making her flinch from her disinterested stance and immediately putting her on alert. "Our dear, lovely Marinette.." a small blush formed on her cheeks.

Alya turned around, grabbing a large book of chart paper and placing it on the easel. She walked over to Marinette's desk, picking two markers; green and a light blue. She walked back over to the chart, fiddling with the ruler until it was under her arm as she uncapped both markers.

Four of the five girls watched as Alya scribbled, then presented what she wrote to them.

"Pros and Cons of each boy that Marinette is infatuated with!" 

Marinette's cheeks flared red while Mylène and Rose happily cheered. The tennis ball Alix was tossing fell on her face as she began snorting in laughter, followed by Juleka doing the same. The two girls calmed down, giving Alya their attention, Alix shifted onto her side, her left arm propping up her head.

Alya grinned to her best friend, pointing the ruler to Adrien's name. "Firstly, were going to do our lovely ray of oblivious sunshine." Alix snickered. "Any takers for cons?"

Alix immediately raised a hand, "uh, yeah, oblivious!" 

Alya chuckled, turning to the chart and writing 'oblivious' under cons. She turned back to the girls, waiting for more suggestions. 

Juleka hummed. "Umm, a controlling father?"

Alya nodded, turning around to write that.

Rose eagerly raised up her hand, shouting a small "Oh! I know! I know! Adrien isn't well with communicating!" 

"He has a lot of fans, that can be a big set back for Marinette being with him." Mylène commented, to which made Alya's eyes lit up and pointed to her making a small noise of realization. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Marinette sighed, glancing up to Alya when she turned around. "Marinette? Anything to add under cons?"

She was silent.

"Adrien... Doesn't really understand a lot of things." She muttered, but spoke loud enough for the girls to hear her, they gave her a confused look. Marinette began elaborating, "Adrien was sheltered his whole life and doesn't understand much about people, not knowing what's exactly right or wrong in certain situations. He'd end up deciding to not do something because he doesn't know how to handle the situation. And because of that, he'd end up hurting the person unknowingly."

No one responded, they were stunned by her response. The most they expected was that Adrien was famous, not actually going deep into pointing out a flaw. 

Alya responded with a nod, "So.. bad at making decisions?" She asked, wanting to confirm the thought her friend had only to get an unsure hum.

"I'd say more as... Not exactly aware of others in certain situations." 

Alya nodded to her, turning to the chart and writing down the flaw. 

Alix turned to Marinette, a playful grin on her face to change the mood, remarking a, "Any other flaws?" In a joking manner, but Marinette slowly, sheepishly nodded, catching her, once again, off guard.

"Adrien doesn't understand feelings. Which can tie into the last thing I said, but that still stands." She offered, but ended up cancelling that out, thinking of something else to say. "Adrien is too... Well.. fake so to say."

The girls looked to her, their eyes widening. Marinette met their eyes, realization shot up through her body as she flushed in embarrassment, "I- I didn- didn't mean like that! It- it's- show emotions- he- uam.." she took a deep breath, "Adrien hides a lot of things. And it's okay to, but, he fakes a lot of him being happy and never exactly talks about how he feels."

Alya nodded at that. "In relationships, communication is key."

"Adrien has been sheltered his entire life, so he doesn't know what's love, what certain things are. He'd end up hurting someone thinking he loves them when he actually doesn't." Marinette muttered, then her eyes lit up at a thought, "Oh! And he's a bit of a push over." 

Alix immediately agreed with the statement as did Juleka. Alya smiled and turned around to write down Marinette's thoughts. "I didn't expect any of that, Marinette," Alix mused, looking over to the bluenette who flushed slightly. "I expected a 'he's too perfect' from you." She explained, snickering towards the end to.

"Oh, that too. Too good to be true."

Alix couldn't hold back a snicker as Rose shared a glance to Marinette. "How long have you known these things?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Marinette gave a thoughtful hum, rolling her head back as she thought back. "Maybe a couple of months ago?" She pondered.

No other comment was able to come out as Alya turned around, cheerfully claiming, "Time for pros!"

Alix raised her hand again, "Money."

The girls snickered at the comment but Juleka raised her hand halfway, "He's attractive."

"He has a good heart."

Alya turned around, beginning to bullet the thoughts. 

"Despite him not being treated the same at home, he tries making everyone happy to his best ability."

Alya glanced over her shoulder to Marinette at her comment, gently snickering to herself as she continued her writing.

Alix sighed, leaning back down onto the floor, "Marinette, you always have something heartfelt to say." Marinette gave a light giggle to that.

"Adrien always looks at everyone in a good light." Mylène suggested, getting a nod from Alya.

She turned back around to the girls, "Anything else to add?" She asked, glancing to the girls, quickly adding, "that isn't money," just as Alix opened her mouth. Giggles were the response, but nothing else came.

"And that case is closed." Alya confirmed, slamming the ruler against Adrien's side, then gently sliding over to the others, giving a large, smug, yet mischievous grin to Marinette. "Now time for ocean boy." Juleka groaned at the nickname, but laughed nonetheless.

"Marinette, would you like to start us with pros?" Alya asked, turning her gaze go Marinette who lightly glared, her cheeks flaring. She sighed, bitting her lip as she looked down to her knees.

"Luka's... He's.. attractive..." she mumbled, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she continued to nibble on her lip. Alya smirked while Alix snickered, Rose and Mylène have her a grin and Juleka playfully gagged.

" _Just_ attractive?" Alix asked, an eyebrow raising teasingly, only adding further to Marinette's blush. She shrinked in her seat, her fingers poking together, "okay... He's hot." Juleka audibly gagged making Alix practically cackle, her head falling back as she laughed. Alya laughed, turning over to the chart paper and writing "very hot" in capital letters.

"What else?" Alya asked.

"Oh, he's talented." Marinette immediately responded, "He can play the guitar really well and can read people like an open book." Alya snickered at her response, sharing a knowing glance to Alix and Juleka, "I think you're just an open book Mari," Alya mused, winking to Juleka who smirked to her. "or he just pays _extra_ attention to you."

Marinette's cheeks flared at the suggestion, but didn't respond. Marinette glanced up to see Alya writing on the paper. "Anything else?" The reporter asked, finishing the last word.

"He's really sweet." Marinette responded.

"He's fun to be with, he always knows how to make you happy." Juleka added, making the girls give a soft smile to her. "He's really understanding and knows how to make people feel better, even if he doesn't know what exactly to say." Their soft smile didn't fade whatsoever, their hearts warmed at Juleka speaking fondly of the brother she relentlessly teased at every opportunity she could.

"He's such a dork too," Juleka added with a groan, her head falling back. "And once he's committed to something, it's almost impossible to get him to break off of it."

Alya immediately began writing on the chart paper, after a little more than a minute, she turned around. "Anything else to add to Luka?"

"He has a nice voice, and his eyes are pretty." Marinette responded, making Alya playfully roll her eyes and the rest snicker at the comment. Except Juleka of course who looked to her, an eyebrow perking up, "A nice voice?" She echoed. "I find it annoying all the time." They all laughed.

Alya stepped away, "Con time!" 

Marinette frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. It was silent, then they turned to Juleka who flinched slightly, her cheeks began burning at the sudden attention, something that Rose immediately caught onto and rubbed her knee comfortingly. 

"Luka doesn't really object to certain things, nor does he give his opinion." Juleka spoke up making Alya immediately turn to the chart. "Let's say..." Her voice trailed off, coming up with a scenario. "Marinette wants to do a certain thing, Luka would easily agree to it just to spend time with her even if he doesn't like it-" Juleka immediately cut herself off, her eyebrows furrowing. "Wait.. that's a pro.."

The girls began laughing. Alya, nonetheless, wrote that under pro.

Juleka hummed, her arms crossing, thinking of a better scenario. "Okay, if he and Marinette were to get into an argument, he wouldn't fight, he would be calm and agree, trying to end it quick as possible." Juleka turned her head towards Marinette. "He used to do that when he was younger. It's possible that you can change that." Marinette averted her eyes, cheeks burning up.

"Why are we doing a chart anyway?" Alix spoke up, nodding her head to Marinette. "It's already obvious she prefers Luka to Adrien." She pointed out, making Alya nod knowingly. "Yeah, but it's Marinette we're talking about. She's never sure, we're just laying it out for her to finally know who she does prefer. Even if it's more obvious than Luka's feelings for her, speaking of which..." 

Alya turned to the chart, writing, "ISN'T JUST A FRIEND" under pros, and moved to Adrien's side writing "JUST A FRIEND" under cons, making them snicker.

Alya turned back to them, an unsure look on her face when glancing to Luka's side, "We really don't have any cons? Juleka's is a few years old and isn't exactly sure that Luka would still do that in arguments. It seems more of a..." Her voice trailed off.

"An Adrien thing to do." Marinette finished.

Alya nodded, turning to the chart and crossing Luka's con out and rewriting it under Adrien's. Mylène turned to Juleka, "What are his habits?" She asked, hoping to spark something that would fit under the category.

Juleka hummed, "He's very organized. He likes things clean." Juleka began, her hands digging between her legs. "Oh, he's protective, and might go over board with that." She added, her head rolling back to the ceiling in thought. "Luka doesn't like bothering people with his issues, he'd prefer them happy than sad. He'd feel bad doing that. He also isn't too good with words and might say something that isn't what he's trying to say."

Alix was the first one to respond with a hum, nudging Mylène with her foot. "Sounds a bit like Adrien." She pointed out, making the girl nod. "But he's aware of everything." Alix added, getting a nod from Juleka. "He's very observant, he notices the smallest changes in moods and goes to figure out what's going on. Luka tends to confront things and asks if he could."

The room grew silent once again, only a hum from Alya came once she capped the light blue marker. "Anything else to add?" 

They all shook their heads.

"Then we have our cases ladies." Alya spoke up, stepping away from Luka's side and back towards Adrien's. "We're going to have a vote on who we think is best, then let Marinette go over the chart and decide for herself, that good." They all nodded, content with the plan.

Alya pointed the ruler to Adrien's green side, "Adrien Agreste, son of famous fashion designer, he's kind, always looks onto the bright side of things and everyone, and always trys to make people happy. Unfortunately, he's father is strict on him, and has many fan girls that are obsessed with him. He also isn't exactly good with communicating with people in certain situations and his feelings. He's been sheltered his entire life and doesn't understand many things, and in result of that, could hurt someone. In an argument, Adrien would just agree to get it done and over with, which would very much hurt the other party." Alya casted Marinette a glance, gesturing her head to her.

Marinette fidgeted while all the girls hummed. Her eyes moved towards her bed, seeing the small red and black head poke out. Tikki looked conflicted, but gave her a reassuring nod. Marinette smiled faintly and looked back to the other girls.

Alya moved to Luka's side, pointing the ruler to his collums. "Luke Couffaine, an older guy who sympathizes with feelings. He's a sweet, awkward guy, but does his best to make people happy, he looks out for who he cares and loves for and would do anything to make them happy. He protects his loved ones and makes sure they're okay, and if not, he goes to help them. Unfortunately, he..." Alya's voice trailed off slightly due to the lack of cons.

"Can be a bit too over protective..?" She muttered out, her shoulders shrugging. "He doesn't like to bother people with how he feels because he'd feel bad for being a burden. He isn't too good with words, but we all know he is." Alya finished with a grin, smirking knowingly to Marinette, who casted her eyes onto her lap, her cheeks red.

"Now for the moment of truth," Alya spoke up, moving in front of the chart. "Who would vote for Adrien?" 

It was silent at first, but Mylène spoke up, "There's a chance Adrien could change certain things for her." She suggested, making Marinette shake her head. "I don't think he'd understand that what he did, or is doing, is wrong. He'd be a bit confused, but just change it anyway without much thought." Juleka nodded in agreement.

"Who votes for Luka?"

It was silent again, the girls thinking over what was said, then Juleka raised her hand. "I do." She spoke up, then stood up from her spot. "He might be my brother, but Luka really does care for Marinette and wants the best for her. He even told me that if things do work out for Marinette and Adrien, he'd be happy for her, and if not, he'd be there for her. No matter what happens, he'd be there." Marinette's lips curled into a smile at Juleka's words.

Rose stood up next, "I do too. I know just as well that Luka is a sweet heart and would do almost anything for Marinette."

Mylène nodded her head, "While I do think Adrien has redeeming qualities, Luka is more of a better fit for her, as would it be healthier for her."

All eyes moved to Alix who had yet to voice her opinion. The shorter girl sat up at the sudden attention, then her lips pursed together, glaring to the floor, her cheeks heating up. "I don't care who it is, as long as Marinette is happy and gets treated right. And it seems like Luka would be better as he cares for her. While Adrien just doesn't know anything and needs to learn more and get prepared for a relationship."

It was silent.

"Awww, Alix!" Said girl began blushing more, Rose immediately caught her into a hug, making the tomboy try to get her off of her. 

Alya just shook her head with grin and turned to Marinette. "We all gave our opinions and have pros and cons for every guy."

Ths room fell silent, their heads turning to Marinette.

"No matter who you pick, we'd support you."

They nodded in agreement, Marinette's face began heating up at the sudden need for an answer.

"So. Who do you pick?"

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath, her eyes falling onto the blond happily talking to his best friends. Tikki wiggled in her purse, "You can do it!" She cheered, making Marinette smile. She walked over to the group, Alya's eyes lit up when she saw the girl and opened her mouth to greet her, but stopped when Marinette lightly tapped Adrien's arm.

Adrien turned around, a smile immediately growing on his face when he saw who it was. "Marinette! Good morning." Marinette gave a small smile to his, her eyes quickly glancing away for a second. "Good morning, Adrien." The blond's smile almost fell instantly, Nino peeked his head from around Adrien, an eyebrow raising, confusion clear on both of their faces. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute? It's.. sort of important." Adrien turned to Nino who was just as confused as he was, giving the boy in question a shrug. Adrien turned back to his friend, nodding to her. "Uh, yeah, of course."

Adrien began following the girl, turning his head to Alya who had an eyebrow raised but then realization sparked onto her face, immediately fist bumping the air, shouting an excited, "YES!"

He couldn't help but frown at his small level of knowledge about what was going on. He was curious and wanted it to be quenched. Marinette stopped a little ways from the school, both of their friends out of earshot unless they were shouted to.

Marinette squirmed slightly, "Um.. I felt like you have the right to know this, but.. I had a crush on you." Adrien blinked. His mind stopped, the train immediately went off course. His cheeks began warming. 

Marinette likes him?

She gave an awkward giggle that made his heart thump. "Well, I had a biggg crush on you, like, wow." A smile grew on the corner of his lips at her awkwardness, but it fell a bit. Her crush on him explains why she had a hard time speaking around him. But then why is she-

"I had a hard time deciding this, but the girls helped me. It was actually so easy and obvious."

Deciding what?

What's obvious?

"I like someone else actually.." Marinette said, a finger raising to her face, gently scratching her cheek. "He's.. really sweet, he cares for me and he likes me too. That is just about as obvious as my old crush on you!" She giggled, getting a small unsure chuckle from Adrien.

"I wanted to let you know so you didn't think that I.. didn't like you or anything, and explain why I always was awkward around you." She explained to him, her hands clasping together in front of her. "Friends?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with a smile.

Adrien blinked, "uhh.. yeah, friends."

Her smile grew, quickly giving Adrien a friendly hug before running back to their friends, leaving Adrien stunned there.

"Marinette.. liked me?"

Plagg peeked out from his shirt. "Yep, that was really obvious kid, just about as obvious as I love cheese." Plagg hummed. "Maybe more."

Adrien turned, walking back to their friend group as Plagg hid back into his shirt. At any other moment, Adrien would've been more supportive of the girl, but now he isn't so sure. He doesn't know why.

Who does she-?

Alya squeezed Marinette up into the air, making the girl giggle, "I'd knew you'd pick him!" She set the girl down, her hands grabbing Marinette's arms. "Did you tell Luka yet?!"

Oh..

Of course. Why wouldn't she pick Luka?

**Author's Note:**

> I found a musical called Six


End file.
